


Interruptions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [63]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Male Friendship, POV Male Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Al’s been distant these past few days.  Ling wants to know why.<br/>Disclaimer:  So don't own any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

X X X

Ling, divested at last of his empirical robes, settled on the steps leading into the royal gardens next to Alphonse. His friend seemed distant the past few days, and, even now, he didn’t seem to notice Ling’s approach. His chin cupped in his hands, his elbows on his knees, Ling knew that while Al’s body was present, his mind was completely absent from Xing. He waited a few minutes, then cleared his throat. “What are you thinking about?”

Starting, Al turned to him, his eyes wide. “Oh! Ling. I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” He smiled, easy, sheepish, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I guess Mei’s got a rock-headed student, huh? I should’ve felt your _chi_.”

“You were distracted,” Ling waved off the apology. “You have been for nearly a week.”

Al slumped a little bit. “I know. I’m sorry. Mei’s been complaining about it, too, in our training sessions.”

Ling had no doubt of that. His half-sister was an exacting taskmistress, and besides, wanted Al’s attention focused on her for other reasons than teaching him the Purification Arts. “What has your thoughts flying away from Xing? Surely you are not so bored of us yet.”

The flush that covered Al’s face the accompanying flailing reminded Ling of Ed. “I was!” Al gulped hard. “I was thinking about Ed. What he might be doing.” His shoulders slumped. “I wonder if he misses me.”

Ling pursed his mouth, unconsciously taking on the pose he used when deciding difficult matters in the royal court. “He is probably making love to Winry.”

Eyes swallowing his face, Al stared open-mouthed at Ling. “W-what?”

“If I were in his shoes, that is what I’d be doing.”

“Ew.”

And Ling had thought Al the more sophisticated of the brothers.

X X X


End file.
